n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kotoamatsukami
Kotoamatsukami jest dōjutsu rzucający potężny dotychczas subtelny umysł kontroli genjutsu na cel. Użycie Technika ta pozwala użytkownikowi wejść do umysłu każdej osoby w ich polu widzenia i manipulować nimi, dając im fałszywe doświadczenia, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby robili to z własnej woli. Jest uważany za genjutsu najwyższego kalibru, ponieważ ofiara jest całkowicie nieświadoma tego, że jest manipulowana. Jako dowód jego mocy, był on wystarczająco silny, aby zanegować kontrolę Kabuto Yakushiego nad wskrzeszonym Itachi Uchiha, pomimo tego, że jego poprzednie wiązanie było uważane za prawie absolutne. Po tym, jak wrona rzuciła technikę, Itachi zauważył, że dōjutsu wymagało co najmniej dekady, zanim można go było ponownie użyć. Okres ten można drastycznie zredukować dzięki posiadaniu czakry Hashirama Senju, nawet dla transplantee nie-Uchiha, co zaobserwował Danzō. Jednak pomimo dodatkowej wytrzymałości zapewnionej przez komórki Hashiramy, Danzō zauważył, że tej techniki nadal nie można używać wiele razy w ciągu jednego dnia. Zauważony jako ostateczna technika Shisui Uchiha, był bardzo pożądany przez Danzō, który później ukradł prawe oko Shisui i został wszczepiony do jego prawego oczodołu, aby uzyskać dostęp do tego dōjutsu. Później Shisui powierzył swoje pozostałe oko Itachi Uchiha, który wszczepił go do oczodołu jednego z jego wron. Ta wrona została później przymusowo zmagazynowana w Naruto Uzumaki i uzbrojona, by pojawić się tylko w odpowiedzi na konfrontację Manigekyō Sharingana Itachiego. Po aktywacji Itachi uzbroił samo oko, aby genjutsu wydało rozkaz "chronić Konohę" temu, kto był nim dotknięty. Itachi zamierzał użyć tego na swym bracie, na wypadek, gdyby zwrócił się przeciwko wiosce i założył, że przeszczepiłby mu oczy, aby zdobyć Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Technika ta została zamiast tego użyta w samym Itachi, po reinkarnacji i nieumyślnym użyciu jego Mangekyō Sharingana, gdy natknął się na Naruto podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Wpływ Kotoamatsukami (別 天津 神, dosłownie: Distinguished Heavenly Gods) to grupa pięciu bogów Shintō, które pojawiły się na początku wszechświata. Kiedy powstały Niebiosa i Ziemia, trzech z tych bogów zstąpiło z Takamagahary (高 天 原, dosłownie: Wysokie Niebiańskie Równiny) jako tak zwani "samotni bogowie" (独 神, hitorigami): bogowie, którzy nie pojawili się jako mężowie - duet żony. Tych trzech bogów nazywa się "Trzech Bogów Stworzenia" (造化 の 三 神, Zōka no Sanshin) i gdzie: 1. Ame-no-Minakanushi-no-Kami (天 之 御 中 主 神), najwyższy bóg. 2. Takamimusuhi-no-Kami (高 御 産 巣 日 神), bóg podboju i rządzenia. 3. Kamimusuhi-no-Kami (神 産 巣 日 神), bóg narodzin. Po nich, gdy utworzono ziemię i morze wynurzyło się na powierzchnię, pojawili się dwaj więcej bogów: 1. Umashiashikabihikoji-no-Kami (宇摩志阿斯訶備比古遅神) 2. Ame-no-Tokotachi-no-Kami (天之常立神) Tych pięciu bogów ma szczególne miejsce wśród Niebiańskich Bogów (天津 神, Amatsukami), stąd ich nazwa: Distinguished Heavenly Gods (別 天津 神, Kotoamatsukami). Po nich przybyli "Siedem pokoleń wieku bogów" (神 世 七 代, Kamiyo Nanayo), z których ostatnimi byli Izanagi i Izanami, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za stworzenie japońskiego archipelagu. Ciekawostki * W przeciwieństwie do większości opartych na Sharingan genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami nie wymaga kontaktu wzrokowego, co pokazał sposób, w jaki Danzō rzucił go na Mifune bez widocznego usunięcia bandaży pokrywających jego prawe oko. * Podczas Szczytu Pięciu Kage, Piąta Mizukage skomentowała, że nie mogła nie dojść do wniosku, że istnieje związek między tą techniką a mocą, która kontrolowała Yagura Karatachi, Czwarty Mizukage. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Genjutsu Kategoria:Dōjutsu Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai Kategoria:Uwolnienie Yin